memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel
Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel in the mirror universe. Named * * * * *Telok * Unnamed Bajoran guard This Bajoran guard was on duty in the ore processing center aboard Terok Nor when a thorium leak caused an evacuation of the area. The guard was disarmed by Julian Bashir who then shot . ( ) Bajoran officers These Bajoran officers served as guards for Intendant aboard in 2371. They tried to overwhelm Benjamin Sisko and Smiley and hunted them down to the ore processing center, but had to let them go when Sisko activated the auto-destruct system of the station. ( ) File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 2 2371.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 3 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 4 2371.jpg|''Played by Robert Coffee'' File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 6 2371.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 7 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran officer on Terok Nor 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Bajoran ops personnel These Bajoran personnel worked in the operations center of in 2370. ( ) Cardassian officers These Cardassian officers were stationed on in 2371. Three of them hunted Benjamin Sisko and through the corridors after the two escaped from their quarters. Two other guards accompanied Intendant , , and several Bajoran officers later and tried to overwhelm Sisko and Smiley. ( ) File:Cardassian alliance officer 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian alliance officer 5 2371.jpg|''Played by Michael Tierney'' Cardassian guard This female Cardassian was on duty in ops when Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir arrived in the mirror universe for the first time in 2370. She was ordered to escort Kira into her quarters. ( ) }} Cardassian overseer This Cardassian overseer was in charge of the ore processing center on in 2371. He replaced , who had been killed by Julian Bashir a year previously. He found Smiley manipulating a computer circuit and asked him what he was doing. Smiley then knocked him down. ( ) }} Klingon guard (female) This female Klingon guard served under Intendant aboard space station . When the Kira Nerys from the prime universe crossed over to the station in 2370, the imposing Klingon was detailed to guard her. ( ) }} Klingon guard (male) This male Klingon guard guarded Kira Nerys on her way to the office of Intendant aboard the space station . ( ) Klingon guards These Klingon guards were stationed at in 2371. The first two accompanied Intendant to an airlock when Benjamin Sisko and Smiley were captured and brought aboard the station. The latter two guarded the quarters of Sisko, who overwhelmed both and rescued . ( ) File:Klingon alliance officer 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon alliance officer 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon alliance officer 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Klingon alliance officer 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Klingon guarding Bareil Antos This Klingon was guarding 's cell and brought the prisoner his last meal. Unbeknownst to him, Antos stole the guard's mek'leth from his scabbard and hid it under his shirt, later using it in his escape. Jadzia Dax found his tale fascinating, but Worf believed it to be a lie. Antos then admitted that he was exaggerating. ( ) }} Klingon patrol guards These two Klingon patrol guards beamed aboard the runabout operated by Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir when it crossed over into the mirror universe. They dropped their weapons when they saw Kira and excused themselves because they mistook her for the Intendant . ( ) }} File:Stephen Gevedon, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Stephen Gevedon'' File:Klingon patrol guard, Crossover.jpg|''Played by John St. John'' Regent's flagship officers 01 Category:Unnamed Bajorans Category:Unnamed Cardassians Category:Unnamed Klingons